


Monster Boyfriends

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [29]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Dragon Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dragons, M/M, Sanders Sides Spooky Month 2018, Vampire Morality | Patton Sanders, Vampires, Virgil's a cat shapeshifter, Witch Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: “I’m home!” Roman calls out, huffing when all three pairs of eyes are already on the door, watching him. “You guys have really got to stop doing that. It’s a bit unsettling.”Patton blinks and gives a sheepish expression, “Sorry, Ro! I can’t help it!” Patton whines and Roman’s expression softens.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	Monster Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> So I absolutely adore this au and I'd love to write more of it in the future! ^^ This was originally posted on October 17th, 2018.
> 
> Warnings: Mention of feeding (like vampires)  
> Prompt #18: Monsters  
> Tags: Dragon Roman, Vampire Patton, Witch Logan, Cat-Shapeshifter Virgil

“I’m home!” Roman calls out, huffing when all three pairs of eyes are already on the door, watching him. “You guys have really got to stop doing that. It’s a bit unsettling.”

Patton blinks and gives a sheepish expression, “Sorry, Ro! I can’t help it!” Patton whines and Roman’s expression softens.

“I know, dear.” Roman walks over and kisses his forehead softly. “You can’t help it in regards to one of our scents, but that doesn’t excuse you two staring at the door before I even walk in.” Roman narrows his eyes, fighting to keep a smile from appearing.

“Welcome home, Roman,” Logan says, ignoring the accusation. “How was your day? Did everything go as planned?”

“My day was wonderful!” Roman says, taking Patton’s hands and spinning him around, grinning when the vampire starts giggling. “And yes, everything went perfectly according to plan. Securing the venue was easier than expected and we’ll even have help decorating for the party!”

“Excellent. Good work, Roman.” Logan says, “Did they mention anything about which protective wards I’d be allowed to use?”

“Um, yes, they did. Where is it?” Roman searches in his bag before pulling out a few pieces of paper, “Aha! Here you go, starlight.”

Logan takes the papers and scans them, nodding as he reads over the list. “Good. This is a fair list. When I go there next, I’ll start working on setting these up.”

“Thank you, my dear!” Roman says, taking one of his hands and brushing a kiss on his knuckles, smiling at the faint blush springing to Logan’s cheeks.

Roman kneels down and looks at Virgil, setting a hand gently on one of Virgil’s. “How was your day, moonbeam?”

Virgil blushes faintly at the nickname but smiles, “Good. I spent most of the day watching cartoons with Patton.”

“My, that does sound fun!” Roman says, leaning in and nuzzling his nose against Virgil’s before pulling back slightly and blinking slowly at him, smiling as Virgil absolutely melts at the gesture. Virgil returns the slow blink, his ears twitching faintly at the show of affection.

Roman smiles and ruffles his hair softly, scratching behind one of his ears. Virgil’s eyes close and he purrs softly, leaning into Roman’s touch. Patton squeals softly while Logan and Roman share a fond smile.

“Are you guys hungry?” Roman asks, “I could make something…” Virgil’s eyes open and he blinks up at Roman, nodding his head slowly. “Well, that’s one yes. What about you, Lo? You hungry?”

“I suppose I am.” Logan says, “What about you, Patton? How are you feeling?”

“I might need to feed soon…” Patton says softly. Logan nods and squeezes his hand, silently offering to be the one he feeds from, and from Patton’s soft smile, he agrees to the offer.

Roman watches this exchange with fond eyes and he stretches as he stands back up. “Well, I guess you’d better eat then, Lo. You’ll need your energy if Pat’s gonna feed from you tonight.” Roman says with a wink, chuckling as Logan starts to splutter, his face going bright pink.

“I’ll be right back.” Roman turns to leave but Virgil clings to his hand, stopping him in his tracks. Virgil shimmers slightly as he shifts forms to a black cat, quickly and carefully crawling up Roman’s arm to perch on his shoulder.

“You know you don’t have to be so careful, Virge.” Roman reminds him with a grin. “My scales wouldn’t let you do any damage.”

Virgil meows at him, his eyes glinting sharply. Roman tilts his head to show he’s shrugging it off, not wanting to actually do so or he’ll displace his cat-boyfriend from his shoulder.

“I know, I know. You don’t want to hurt me even if it’s extremely hard to do so.” Roman says, smiling and reaching up to pet Virgil softly.

“Come on, let’s go make something to eat.” Roman walks into the kitchen, feeling as Virgil’s claws just barely extend to keep him from falling off, only barely feeling the sensation through his scales.

“What do you think about watching a Halloween movie while we eat?” Roman asks, chuckling at how quickly Virgil meows in response, “I’m guessing that’s a yes. Nightmare Before Christmas?”

Virgil meows again, pressing his head against Roman’s. “I had a feeling you’d agree to that.” Roman says with a laugh, “Let’s get cooking.”


End file.
